Meeting You For the Second Time
by merissala
Summary: “If you and I had gone to different schools, what would have happened? Maybe a grand match might have occurred...” Fuji.Tezuka Based on Anime only, episode 175
1. On a cold winters morning

Chapter 1: Be Careful of What You Wish For

**---**

_Tezuka sighed as he walked out the automatic sliding doors of the Hanno General Hospital. His tennis bag hung on his shoulder, black school uniform buttoned up all the way; it was Winter, and it was cold. The sky was getting dark and the sun was covered by grey clouds. Maybe rain was coming soon?_

_"Hey." A person said from his right as the sliding doors closed._

_Tezuka turned his head; it was Fuji. A brown coat worn over the black uniform, umbrella held by his side and the same tennis bag hung on his shoulder._

_**---**_

_"I see. It was just a check-up," Fuji said. They walked beside each other. Their homes were in the same direction, "I saw you going into the hospital and I got a little worried."_

_"You could have gone in."_

_"I didn't want to be in the way of people waiting for their check-ups. I wasn't bored because I was thinking."_

_"Thinking...?"_

_"If you and I had entered different schools, what would have happened?"_

_"You were thinking about things like that?"_

_"Maybe we would have bumped into each other at some tournament and a grand match might have occurred."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Which would you have preferred? Being in the same school... or being in different schools as enemies?"_

_"I wonder... Daydreaming is not to my liking." _

_"That's so much like you...Ah, Tezuka," _

_"Hm?" _

_"It's snowing." _

**---**

Fuji lied on his bed, pondering on the conversation he and Tezuka had at the walk from the hospital to their houses. What if they went to different schools? Would they meet each other? And if that happened, what would happen then? He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

What if…

**---**

Fuji woke up the next morning knowing there would be morning practice a little earlier than usual. Nationals was weeks away but they still had to train more, seeing how there would be even stronger rivals than they had before. He got up from his bed, did his morning things and went down for breakfast.

The first thing he noticed was how different the house was. Why was kitchen on the opposite side of where it used to have been, and why was the bathroom there? Yumiko and Fuji's mom where in the kitchen having breakfast and seemed to have no problem with it so he decided he was just seeing things.

After eating he quickly rushed up back to his room to get his tennis bag. He opened it to check if everything was there. Racket, homework, and…where was his uniform?

"MOM?" He yelled out from his room door.

"What dear?" She yelled back.

"Where's my uniform?"

"It in the dryer, I washed it for you yesterday!"

Fuji grabbed all his things and ran to where the washing machines were. He opened the dryer and quickly pulled out his uniform. He glanced at the clock, he was going to be late for practice if he didn't hurry. He was such in a rush he didn't even notice his uniform wasn't Seigaku's color of blue and white.

**---**

"I'm going!"

Fuji closed the door and started walking to school. His front yard wasn't what it used to look like. Two garden of flowers were on both sides of the walkway in front of the house. Maybe they had redone it without him noticing? That's impossible. But before he could figure out why he hadn't noticed someone yelled out for his name.

"FUUUUJI-KUN!"

He walked out of the fenced yard and saw a blur thing running towards him.

"HI!" And the blur stopped. The blur had blond hair and was also carrying a tennis bag. He looked vaguely familiar. Where did he see him? Oh yeah! Hyoutei's singles 2 player, Akutagawa Jirou!

"Ah, Akutagawa-kun, good morning." He greeted back.

"Akutagawa-kun? Why are you calling me that? Back to the formalities? I thought we were friends!"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'," Jirou whined, "Why are you being so mean?"

"Umm, Akutagawa-kun, I don't know really know you well enough to call you Jirou." He was slowing backing away from him. It was weird that Jirou would be here, and what he was talking about made this situation even weirder. Backing up..slowly…steadily…

"What are you talking about? We've been best friends since the first year of Middle school!"

He stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Um, Fuji-kun are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Then he said sarcastically, "Well, if you've known me since 1st grade, what school do I go to?"

"Hyoutei Gakuen, of course!"

**---**

Re-posted: May 4, 2007


	2. In the time before the light

Chapter 2: New School, New Friends, New Life

**---**

"Hyoutei…?"

"What's wrong Fuji-kun?" Jirou asked, worried about his friend. He checked the time, "Shoot! We're going to be late! Let's go!" He grabbed Fuji's arm and dragged him away, running toward the school at full speed before Fuji could protest.

**---**

"They're late, Oshitari."

"That's pretty obvious, Atobe."

It was Sunday and Atobe was pretty cranky about not having his second and third singles players on court as of this moment. Him, of course, the first, whether or not the tensai was on his team or not. He never played Fuji in a real match though, but their team didn't really care, just so as long as they win.

"AAAAATOOBEEE!" came a distant call.

"Look, here comes Jirou."

"And Fuji."

And there they were, Jirou pulling Fuji in at the school gates. It seemed like Fuji was trying to get him off and pulling the other way…out of the school. Now, why would he do that? Atobe went where they were to see what was up.

"Akutagawa-kun, why did you take me to Hyoutei, I have to go back."

"Go back where? We have practice right now!"

"Why are you calling Jirou, 'Akutagawa-kun?'?"

Fuji whipped around to see who the speaker was, while pulling Jirou's grip of his wrist and not succeeding. At least it was someone who could talk to who wasn't insane. (Well sorta.)

"Atobe Keigo, may I ask, do I go to this school?"

He chuckled, "What kind of question is that? And, Atobe Keigo? I thought I told you, you could call me just Atobe, or Keigo, whatever you prefer."

"Since when did you say that?"

"Since Elementary School.

"I didn't even know back then."

Jirou just stood there still wide awake watching the two talk while Oshitari walked up towards the trio. He couldn't believe Fuji just said that. Was he still mad at Atobe with their argument? He hoped not.

"Is this about yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Yesterday, I was with Tezuka-bunchou, I didn't even see you."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu? When do you even talk to him?"

Fuji was now really confused, which was totally out of character for him. First his house looks different, and then Jirou pops out from nowhere (not literally), says he goes to Hyoutei, and now Atobe's saying he, Fuji Shusuke, doesn't talk to Tezuka? What's going on here? Are they playing a joke on him? A…really weird one?

"What are you guys talking about?" Oshitari asked.

"Fuji has Amnesia." Atobe stated.

"No I don't! I don't go to Hyoutei, I go to Seigaku! I don't have Amnesia, you guys are crazy!"

Jirou quietly whispered something to Oshitari and Atobé, "I think Fuji-kun is sick, maybe he should stay home today."

Oshitari nodded and turned his head back to Fuji, "Look here, Fuji-kun, you go to **Hyoutei**, not Seishun. You are Singles 2 in **Hyoutei**, **Atobé's** your captain, not **Tezuka**, and you aren't friends with Tezuka either, well at least I think so, we aren't **crazy**, **you** are as of now, and last of all, your sick go home and rest."

"Huh?" It seems poor confused little o' Fuji still doesn't get what he's saying.

"Do you want me to repeat that all over _again_? Geez, I think you really are sick."

**---**

Fuji POV

Okay, so I go to Hyoutei. Yesterday, I swear I still went to Seigaku. I was talking with Tezuka when he came out of the hospital for some check-up… what did we talk about? Did yesterday even exist? But our conversation, it had something to do with what I was thinking. I was thinking about… about if Tezuka and I had entered different schools! So it really did come true? How's that even possible?

"So what did happen yesterday?" I ask.

"Well, a brief summary, you and Atobe got into in argument about something, I only heard you guys talking from outside, I wasn't actually there with you guys, then Atobe stormed out of the room, with an angry face on and then we all left, including you. Then, Jirou walked with you home, ask anybody in the club, they saw you two walking together."

I didn't really know what to say, or if I should believe them. I was sure what happened yesterday really did occur, unless this is a dream, this is all a dream, right. I pinched myself. Nothing happened. Nope, this isn't a dream, this is reality. What about Tezuka? Are we really not friends? Does he even know me?

"So what do we do now?" Jirou said and put his hands behind his head leaning against the gate wall.

"Let's continue out all-day practice and you Fuji, go home and rest." Atobe said

"Hmm… it's okay, I'll practice." Atobe gave a hesitant nod and left with Oshitari to somewhere, probably the tennis courts. Jirou stayed with me, since, I guess, we are best pals.

"Fuji-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled.

"Okay then, let's play a game!"

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	3. In flames of death's eternal rain

Chapter 3: Where Everything Changed

**---**

Fuji went into the club room to change into his uniform. Wait…his uniform? He picked it up this morning. He should have noticed that it wasn't his Seigaku uniform. Then he would have known something was odd. Well actually, there were many things wrong in the morning already, like how his house had looked like it was remodeled somehow. Maybe he was in too much of a hurry, and that's why he didn't notice it. He pulled it out of his bag and it was a Hyoutei uniform, grayish-blue and white.

Maybe that's why he didn't see the change. It looked a lot like Seigaku's.

After playing a one-set match with Jirou, Fuji winning 6-2, it was break time. He and Jirou sat together at a nearby bench to rest. Jirou was going on and on about Fuji's moves. Fuji was smiling and listening quietly as Jirou chatted on about how cool he was.

"No matter how many times I've seen Higuma Otoshi, it always amazes me! "

"What about Oshitari-kun? Doesn't he use the Higuma Otoshi?"

"Oshitari-kun? I don't think I've ever seen him use it before... but anyways, that other one, what was it called? The one that goes flying up and then it goes back toward you! That was the first time I've ever seen it! It was AWESOME!"

"You mean Hakugei? Didn't you see it before? In our last game…?" Fuji stopped.

Of course that's the first time he's seen it, the only time he's used it before was in him and Jirou's game that didn't exist in this world. He was serious that time because of Tezuka. Since Tezuka wasn't part of his life, supposedly, he never got serious. "

"In our last game? If you used it I definitely would've remembered it!"

"Ah... never mind, sorry, I was talking about something else." "Oh, well…anyways, as I was saying, Fuji-kun you are so cool! You're my best pal right? Right? Right?"

Jirou was really amusing. It seemed like he could talk forever about the awesome-ness of Fuji's moves. It's like a non-stop worshipping machine. "Hn-hm." He smiled. It wouldn't be too hard getting used to this. Even though it was kind of weird that he's suddenly in Hyoutei, but in reality he's actually been in Hyoutei since the beginning of middle school 1st year.

"…Ok?"

No response.

"Fuuuuujiiiiiiiii-kunnnnnnnnnn, are you even listening?"

"Oh, sorry Aku- I mean, Jirou-kun, as you were saying?"

--

"I'm home!"

After a long day of school at Hyoutei and an almost non-stop talking Jirou, Fuji finally got to go home. He would have gotten lost, good thing he had walked with Jirou home. Since he goes to Hyoutei, he lived in a different house. (That was why everything looked so different in the morning.) Then, a thought came to his mind, wasn't Jirou the one who slept all the time?

In the battle of Seigaku versus Hyoutei, he had slept through the two doubles games, the singles 3 game and only woke up during his game and only to fall back asleep during Tezuka's and Echizen's. But he was really enthusiastic when he had played Fuji, so maybe he never got into the habit of sleeping so much because Fuji was in his classes.

"Syuusuke, I made apple pie, Yuuta's favorite!" said a voice.

"Nee-san? You're home? Yuuta's here too?" Fuji said back.

"Hn-hm! Come to the kitchen for dinner."

The kitchen? Fuji walked to the next room, it was the family room. Where was the kitchen? The room after that was the dining room, then the stairs then a short hallway and then finally the kitchen. It might take some time for Fuji to be able to get used to the house.

"What took you so long? You could have gone the other way," growled a very annoyed Yuuta.

"Yuuta-kun!" he went over to hug his little brother.

"Aniki, get off me!"

"Hey Yuuta-kun, what school do you go to?"

Yuuta eyed him weirdly, "Seigaku? Uh…why do you ask?"

"Seigaku?"  
**  
---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	4. we ride towards the fight

Chapter 4: Oh! Just Missed

**---**

"Seigaku? You go to Seigaku?" Fuji said all of a sudden, loosing his usual cheerfulness talking to his brother. Why is Yuuta in Seigaku? Shouldn't he be in St. Rudolph?

"Aniki, are you feeling okay?"

Fuji realized how his change of mood made Yuuta and his sister stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Uh, um, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okkaay... whatever you say."

"So how was your day at school?"

"Oh it was fine, this bratty first year named Echizen made onto the regulars today, can you believe it? A first year!! Inui-sempai had lost to him and.. hey! Don't think you could just ask me and I'll tell you everything that's going on at our school!"

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about" Fuji said smiling, at least his brother was still that same ol' Yuuta.

"Grr.. Aniki you somehow just make me so mad!" And Yuuta got out of his chair and stormed off to his room. Fuji and Yumiko were just standing, looking at each other.

"You know Shuusuke, this is probably why Yuuta gets mad at you so much."

Fuji chuckled, "Maa ne."

**---**

Life at Hyoutei compared to Seigaku was really different. Tennis was the main sport at Hyoutei. there were about 1500 people here and already, about 250 boys and girls were at the tennis club. There were hardly any boys who didn't go to the tennis tournaments and hardly and girls so go watch their "Atobe-sama." Fuji adjusted pretty quickly, considering. And things were progressing fast.

Atobe had scheduled an intra-school tournament to see who will play in the Prefectual Tournaments that were coming up. Only thing is that the regulars weren't supposed to join, since they never have any of the regulars play before the Kantou. So Fuji had much time to spare on the Saturday the mini-tournament that had at school went on. On Saturday, Jirou asked him to go out with him to play tennis and he agreed. They met at his (Fuji's) house.

"Let's go somewhere new to play!"

"New? Where?" It's not like Fuji knew where they played before.

"You know how that we usually go to Atobe's house? Instead we could walk to the one close by, I hear some Seigaku players go there to play!"

"Seigaku? Okay then," Fuji said in his serene voice, but inside he wassecretly (very secretly) really excited. He didn't see any of his teammates for a week. They usually saw each other almost everyday, at school and practice. They walked for awhile and from a far Fuji saw two people with Hyoutei's Regular uniform.

"Ne, Fuji-kun, There's Atobe and Kaba-kun!"

'Kaba-kun?' "Hm. Let's catch up to them then."

But Jirou was already way ahead of him, literally. He was running towards them, waving and yelling, "AAAATOOOOBBBEE!!!!" Atobe and Kabaji stopped and waited for them to get up to where they were.

"Jirou, what are you doing here?" Atobe asked.

"We were going to play here but now that your here, let's go to your place!"

Atobe nodded and looked back, "Fuji-kun, hurry up over here."

"Sure." Though he really wanted to play at the tennis courts they were already in. Someone from Seigaku was surely to be there. He glanced back and turned his over. "Coming."

And right when he turned, two people came out.

"You better pay for the repairs on my bike!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Rhythm freak."

"You callin' ME a freak?"

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	5. On the blackest plains in hell's domain

Chapter 5: Thoughts On One's Mind

**---**

Fuji was in class, it was his history class, nothing interesting to listen to. It has been 2 weeks since he saw his teammates. He wasn't worried about them or anything, he always asked about them when he was talking to his little brother (because Fuji has ways to get Yuuta to tell him things he wanted to know). But he still missed them.

As he was daydreaming, someone poked him softly at the shoulder.

"Hm?" Fuji said, and looked over. It was Jirou.

"Ne, Fuji-kun, you know what I heard today?" He enthusiastically whispered.

"What is it?"

"Ryou-kun (Shishido) got kicked off the regulars! Taki-chan is taking his place. He got beat by some guy named Tachiwana... or something, I don't remember his name..."

"Tachiwana..? You mean Tachibana?" Fuji thought he heard this name before from somewhere.

"Yeah! That was his name! Or is his name. And they beat us 3 games to 0! Now we have to play some team to get 5th place to play in the Kantou!"

"Hn-hm..." Fuji wasn't really paying attention, he was wondering when Hyoutei might get to play Seigaku. Yuuta said that Seigaku had qualified to play in Kantou, then something about how Echizen stole his place for singles 2, and then got pissed off all by himself and stomped up to his room.

"So now we have to go to the consolation game this Saturday and..." He turned to Fuji, "Fuji-kun, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Waahhh! You're not!!" he pouted.

He smiled at how cute Jirou was when he did that.

"But seriously Fuji-kun, lately you haven't paying attention much like you usually do, is something up?" He went from a playful attitude to being concerned.

Fuji looked at him and thought for a while. If he told Jirou about how he was REALLY supposed to be in Seigaku and woke up one morning and found out he was in a different house with a different school and with different friends, different everything...how would he react? Jirou would probably say 'are you sick again? Remember the last time you did this?' and laugh it off.

Fuji almost giggled.

Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Well there was something on my mind..."

**---**

Reposted : April 29, 2007


	6. We watch them as they go

Chapter 6: Numbers Chosen, Hyoutei vs Seigaku

**---**

"Well there was something on my mind..." Fuji's eyes looked down.

"What?"

Fuji opened his mouth to say something then stopped. If he told Jirou this, it would most likely change their friendship. He liked it the way it was right now and didn't want to really change anything. Jirou's a great friend, and so is Tezuka, but Jirou showed it more outwardly in contrast to Tezuka who doesn't show it as much as Fuji would like him too.

"You know what, it's nothing important," Fuji smiled sincerely, "See? I'm fine."

Jirou studied him, narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Okay then, I believe you."

**---**

Hyoutei had won the consolation match against the other school for 5th place. It was just enough to play in the Kantou. The day to pick numbers for the tennis team placements came. Atobe, as captain, had to go and he picked Fuji to go with them.The two sat in the room waiting for everyone else to come. Fuji looked every time the door opened, seeing if was someone from Seigaku. The door swung open, and in came Tezuka.

Fuji's face immediately brightened. "Te-" then he stopped midway. He'd not supposed to know him...right, got to keep that in mind. "Ne Atobe, there's Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimistu."

Atobe glanced where he was and nodded.

"Please take your seats, we will begin."

And the numbers went by, Seigaku got 16.

"Don'tget15don'tget15don'tget15," Fuji heard the person who was next whisper. No school really wanted to play against Seigaku this year.

Seigaku's doing really well this year. They gotten 1st place in the prefectual tournament. It was quite remarkable, since the last few years they could barely get through that same tournament. Though it made Fuji a little sad when he realized that they did so well without him.

"2! I got 2! Completely opposite of Seigaku!" But number 1 was Rikkaidai fuzoku.

"Hyoutei Gakuen," said the announcer guy.

Atobe stood up and was about to move when Fuji grabbed his wrist. "Atobe, may I go up?" Atobe stood eyeing Fuji as he looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"Please?"

Atobe almost looked like he was pouting when he said 'fine' and sat down as Fuji stood up. He walked down to the stage and stopped in front of the box full of strips of numbers. He reached in and picked one up.

"15." he said out loud and turn towards Tezuka and waved a hi to him.

Everyone else watched Fuji wave and turned to the person who he was waving to. Whispers spread throughout the whole room.

"It's Hyoutei against Seigaku!" a random person said.

"Two great schools against each other."

"I wonder who will win?"

Atobe just sat on his chair to relax enjoying the funny shade of pink on Tezuka's face when Fuji waved to him.

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	7. In fiery rain, now once again we know

Chapter 7: Regulars Line Up

**---**

Fuji went back to where Atobe was sitting. He grabbed his seat and sat down. He glanced to Tezuka who quickly turned the other direction. He smiled, even though Tezuka didn't know him in this world, he was still happy he got some attention from him. He turned his attention back to Atobe.

"So we're playing Seigaku," Fuji said, "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah." it looked like Atobe was also looking towards Tezuka, then he smirked, "Let's go back." he gestured to come over. Fuji complied and walked with him out. From the corner of Atobe's eye, he noticed Tezuka watching Fuji.

He smirked once again.

**---**

When they got back to the school, most of the regulars had already arrived. Fuji surveyed line of people. Taki wasn't here but Shishido was. Fuji narrowed his eyebrows, he thought Hyoutei had a policy of not letting any has-been regulars back on the starter team. 'I guess he convinced Atobe and Coach Sakaki somehow.'

Atobe went in the club room to do something and told Kabaji to tell him when everyone arrives. Fuji's mind went back to Shishido.

He also got a new haircut, didn't look half bad, though he did look better with his orginial hair style. It must of took quite a few years for that hair to grow that long. Too bad Fuji thought.

What had actually happened was, on a day Fuji couldn't attend practice because of family reasons, Shishido played a match with Taki and the latter lost horribly. The coach was watching and all he said was,"Kabaji will replace Taki's spot in the regulars, that is all." He got up from the bench and walked away. Shishido, angry at why the coach didn't let him get back on, went after him and had begged him to regain his position back. Ohtori had came with him and said he would let Shishido take his spot. Then Atobe came from behind them just in time to see Shishido cut his precious hair off. What a shame.

"Our game is this Saturday," Atobe announced as he came out of the tennis club room, holding his cell phone. He lectured a little more about things we should do and then told us to go practice. He also told Oshitari and Gakuto to play a doubles game with the newly paired double players, Shishido and Ohtori. They left to the courts. The singles players stayed.

"Jirou is Singles 3, Fuji is Singles 2, and I am Singles 1, Kabaji is on reserve."

When Fuji first found out about the line-up some days ago, he asked Jirou what happened to Hiyoshi. All Fuji remember about him was that he was the reserve player and was beaten by Echizen. Jirou had replied, "Who's Hiyoshi? Is he new?"

He figured that Hiyoshi was just unable to be a regular because of all the third years being so good, thus, Jirou wouldn't know him. But what about Kabaji, was he always a reserve player? He was the one who had pushed Taka-san to his limits and nearly broke his wrist. Surely he would be on the starter team. Guess not.

"You may go practice now, I will be at the office," then he left. Fuji turned to go on the courts like everyone else but saw that Jirou didn't make a move to. He was staring at the back of Atobe.

"Jirou-kun, let's go play."

Instead of replying to his comment, Jirou said, "Ne Fuji-kun, did you notice that Atobe didn't use "ore-sama" once during his announcement?"

Now that he thought about it, Atobe didn't say anything of "ore-sama this" or "ore-sama that." Not even once. That was pretty weird. Wonder what's wrong with him?

"Maybe his mind is on a few things, and doesn't remember to do so."

"...That's scary."

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	8. so now we fly ever free

Chapter 8: That Can't Be Good

**---**

Days came and gone and soon it was time for the last first match in the Kantou this year between the two seeded schools Seishun Gakuen and Hyoutei Gakuen. (They were number 15 and 16 remember) Hyoutei had came with all of the 200 members in the tennis club and along with Atobe's fan girls who walked with him and screamed "Atobe-sama!" when they were striding to the bleachers and courts to where they would hold the game.

Everyone was here, except for Fuji.

"Atobe, where's Fuji-kun?" asked Jirou. They couldn't give their list of the players to the officials until everyone was here. And well, Fuji wasn't there. There was still about 15 minutes left.

"Where could he be at a time like this?" Atobe tapped his foot, waiting very impatiently.

**---**

Fuji was, at the moment, was walking through the park where the tournament was closely held. He had been helping an old lady cross the street and took quite a while. (No, seriously, he was.) He was coming down the steps to the sidewalk when he heard someone say watch out and he turned around. A woman was falling down and out of instinct Fuji quickly caught her. His hand had bent weirdly since he wasn't really ready to do so.

She was a pregnant lady and was pretty heavy. Fuji's arms strained.

"Are you okay?" Someone who was right beside him said. Fuji looked up. The person was also holding the woman trying to lift her up. It was...Oishi.

"Oishi..."

Oishi looked up to see Fuji's face, "Huh?" He studied him for a while, "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Fuji realized what he had just said, shook his head, and quickly changed the subject, "Let's get her up shall we?" Oishi watched him as Fuji tried to lift her up without prevail. Fuji's right wrist was red and so was Oishi's. "I better get going, gonna be late. Nice meeting you." And he left.

Oishi stood there for a few moments then proceeded to call an ambulance for the unconscious lady.

**---**

"Fuji, where were you, we could have been disqualified!" Atobe shouted to Fuji, a bit annoyed at Fuji for being here late. They couldn't _really_ be disqualified, I mean, there are many many, and I do mean many other players that could replace his spot, about 200... plus there was also Kabaji, but they just won't be very good is all. "Sorry, I was-"

"Don't give me that, let's just go." And Atobe grabbed his wrist.

Fuji immediately jerked away. The red on his wrist had gotten worse. It looked swollen.

"...Fuji?"

"Sorry, game's is about to start, let's go." he shook of the slight pain. Couldn't have an injury right before a game right?

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	9. we're free before the thunderstorm

Chapter 9: Doubles 1 and Doubles 2 Games

**---**

"Fuji-kun! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry Jirou-kun, I was caught up with some things."

Fuji sat down at the bleachers with Jirou and waited for the match to start. Mukahi and Oshitari were playing doubles 2. They had lost to Shishido and Ohtori a few days before, and were quite cross about it. Oh well, they said that they were going to win anyways while Shishido and Ohtori lose to the Golden Pair. All of Hyoutei were pretty much ready. But not all of Seigaku. They were missing one of their regulars, and that was Oishi. After 5 minutes of waiting, the match was to start.

"Doubles 2 Seishun Gakuen Momoshiro- Kikumaru pair, Hyoutei Gakuen Oshitari-Mukahi pair."

"Kikumaru and Momoshiro?" Mukahi said, "Why isn't Kikumaru in doubles 1 with his 'golden' partner?"

"I don't know Gakuto, but it doesn't matter, they aren't going to defeat us with a makeshift pair." Oshitari said as he put his hand on Mukahi's shoulder, "let's go."

"M'kay."

Fuji watched as the four players gathered at the net of the tennis courts to shake hands and decide who serves. He remembered this game. Oishi had gotten and injury on his wrist, from what, he didn't know and Momoshiro had to replace him... wait, Oishi, that pregnant lady, injury... so that's what happened! Oishi hurt his wrist because of that woman falling. Fuji just happened to be there. He looked to his own wrist, it was red. It could be seen clearly with the creamy white skin he had. Fuji folded his arms to hide it. He looked around to see if anyone noticed. Everyone had their eyes on the courts, Jirou was nowhere in sight. _Wonder where he went?_

And the game started.

If this game were to be the exact game he seen, but didn't really, Fuji remembered that Momoshiro and Eiji had some problems in the beginning, with Eiji used to Oishi backing him up while he is up at the net and Momo not really knowing what to do, in addition to Hyoutei's chanting, it made everything worse, but fixed them, managed to pull off the Australian Formation, a play only to be used with experienced doubles players and won. That's precisely what happened. They had their difficulties, fixed them, the Australian Formation, and the winning. It was the same; movements and all. Hyoutei's chanting had stopped.

He almost yelled out, "Good job Eiji!" But that would have been awkward because Eiji doesn't know him. Instead he glanced to Oshitari and Mukahi; coach Sakaki was talking to them about their lose. His gaze shifted over to Tezuka, who was currently staring at particularly nothing. Apparently, Tezuka caught him looking and Fuji quickly turned away. The next game was coming up.

"Doubles 1- Seishun Gakuen, Inui-Kaidoh pair, Hyoutei Gakuen, Shishido-Ohtori pair." Shishido and Ohtori stepped onto the courts. Silence was heard, until, "Hey! Where's your spirit? COME ON!" Shishido shouted.

"Hyou..."

"..tei.."

"Hyoutei... Hyoutei.. Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" And the cheering went on.

Fuji studied Shishido. He had already been kicked off regular position and certainly didn't want to go through that again, so was pretty fired up with this match. Fuji didn't bother watching this game. It was most likely not going to change at all. The game was long too, with seemingly forever on-going rallies. He went for the stairs to go up to the park area saying he need to get a drink. Before he left Atobé told him to go find Jirou.

He walked by a tree, with a body lying on the ground beside. So that's where Jirou went, sleeping. "Jirou-kun." He bent down to shake him awake. "Jirou-kun."

"Huh?.. gh..5 more minutes." Jirou replied groggily and pushed Fuji's hand away.

"Your games going to begin soon."

That immediately got the blond up, "REALLY?"

"Yes, really, but first, let's go get a drink."

"Okay!" He said excitedly, just the words of, "you are playing tennis" gets him jumping all about. They reached the vending machine and he recognized the short-capped boy standing in front of the appliance, picking up the beverage he had just selected. "Echizen... Ryoma." Fuji said, not really knowing what to call him.

Echizen faced him, "_Anata daré?"_

Fuji knew he'd say that. He _is_ Echizen Ryoma- Japan's most arrogant brat of all time. What did he expect? A real greeting? "I'm-"

"He's Fuji Syusuke!" Jirou answered for him proudly.

A moment of silence was followed. Maybe Echizen was really trying to remember where he heard the name Fuji Syusuke.

"Don't know him." was the blunt reply. Maybe not.

"He's Hyoutei's number one tensai! Oshitari is the second but besides that, how can you not know him?!" he pouted in a scolding tone, arms folded across his chest. His lips curved down to a frown. Even with a frown he still looked cute Fuji noted. Echizen seemed slightly surprised by the sudden outburst, but then briskly turned his feet and sauntered off. "Hey! Wait, I'm not done talking to you!"

Evidently, Echizen was done talking to him, but Jirou got ready to chase after him anyways.

"Wait Jirou-kun, remember, your game?"

"Aww... but I wasn't finished talking to him!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I don't like it when there's someone who doesn't know you! You deserve to be known by everyone! So does Atobé-kun, but _you're_ my best friend!" He had a goofy grin on and it really got Fuji in better spirits. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"No, nothing, let's go back."

"But you didn't get your drink yet..."

"Singles 3 Seishun Gakuen Fuji Yuuta, Hyoutei Gakuen Akutagawa Jirou." The overhead speaker voiced.

"Well, time for you to go."

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	10. on towards the wilderness

Chapter 10: S3: Fuji Yuuta vs Akutagawa Jirou

**---**

"Fuji Yuuta? Fuji-kun, I'm playing Yuuta-kun!" Jirou jeered.

" 'Yuuta-kun'? You know Yuuta?"

Jirou halted his jeering for a moment and stared at Fuji, "How could I not know him? He's your brother!"

"...Never mind..."

"Hyoutei, Hyoutei, Hyoutei, Hyoutei!"

"Seigaku! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o!"

The bleachers roared as Fuji and Jirou arrived back on the courts. By the looks of it, Hyoutei had won. Coach Sakaki was talking to Shishido and Ohtori. Shishido looked unhappy of his win and still seemed unsatisfied. "Whoa! Ryou-kun and Choutarou-kun won! Can you believe it?!" Jirou grinned widely, arms leaped in the air, almost knocking Atobe over.

"Watch it Jirou," Atobe narrowed his eyebrows, "you're up next."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Okay! I'm ready!"

Jirou leaped over the stands onto the tennis courts, eager to play against Yuuta. "I haven't played him for quite awhile..."

Yuuta stepped into the courts also, his ready-to-kill kind of expression on his face. His sharp eyes glared at Jirou as Jirou happily skipped around unaware of his stare. "Yo, Akutagawa-sempai, let's start already."

"All right, all right Yuu-ta-kun." And flashed a smile at him. Yuuta twitched at how carefree Jirou looked.

"Which?"

"Rough." The racket spun.

**---**

"One game set, Akutagawa, to serve!" The referee announced as both players had gotten into position. Yuuta bent his knees ready to receive the ball as Jirou bounced the ball a few times and lifted the ball high up in the air, "Let's just see..." the ball came down and was hit over the net, "just how good you are now!"

Yuuta appeared right before the ball and hit it right back as Jirou approached the net. Jirou volleyed the ball down using his favorite net play.

"15-love!"

"I got the first point!"

The brown haired player only glared and walked over to the receiver's position. Jirou served again and was and stepped to approach the net but Yuuta thought otherwise. Yuuta's eyebrows narrowed even further, if it were possible and hit the ball far deep in the court, making Jirou unable to get closer to the net.

"15-all!"

Fuji paid close attention to the game. This was definitely not Yuuta's playing style. Even though they had only played out two points, he was able to tell that something was different. Yuuta's tennis is more aggressive and rough. This playing style however, though Yuuta's expression was still as combative as ever, it was a more beautiful style tennis. Calm and collected, graceful and gentle. It was like something he's seen before; it seemed so similar to something... It was...

Tezuka's style of playing.

Of course, it wasn't exactly the same. Yuuta still had ways to go before ever reaching Tezuka's level, or even close. No matter how much he loved his brother, he'd still have to say, he probably would never reach Tezuka.

"Game, Seigaku's Fuji; one game to love!" the referee announced.

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts and realized his brother just won Jirou's service game. Fuji watched as it was Yuuta's turn to serve. His serves were nearly pinpointed to each corner, sharp and concise.

"15-love!"

_When..._

"30-love!"

_When did you get so good?_

**---**

Six games passed and the score was 4 games to 2; Seigaku in the lead. Jirou's smile was not as wide as before. His appearance looked serious. He almost looked like he was...smirking; which was pretty creepy for Jirou.

Jirou's service game flew pass so quickly if anyone blinked they would miss it. For some reason, Jirou was not trying to go up to the net anymore. Instead he played a strong defense, hitting the ball just as Yuuta was, deep into the courts. But suddenly, Jirou softly sliced the ball as close to the front of the net on Yuuta's side, causing it to bounce ever so slightly. It did not only bounce, it bounced backwards into the net.

Fuji was surprised. When Jirou and him practiced together, Jirou had never showed him this side of him.

Hyoutei's chanting started again, loud and strong.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

"15-love!"

The score climbed up to the tie-break; 6 games all.

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	11. Our quest carries on

Chapter 11: S:2 Echizen Ryoma vs Fuji Syuusuke Part I

**---**

"Game and set! Seigaku's Fuji!" the referee yelled after a long rally between Yuuta and Jirou. The tie break lasted for 10 minutes, both players fighting their best. In the end, Jirou's grip on his racket slipped loose and Yuuta took the chance to make Jirou lob so he could smash, ending the match 7 games to 6.

The crowd on Seigaku's side cheered. "SEIGAKU!!! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O!"

Fuji sat on the bench; amazed at his brother's match. His performance level was definitely higher, but was it just because he went to Seigaku? Because he, Fuji Syusuke, attended Hyoutei Gakuen? He did not know whether to smile or not. Jirou had lost, but Yuuta had won. He was, of course, proud of him; but dismayed that Hyoutei was down one game.

"Singles 2- Seishun Gakuen Echizen Ryoma, Hyoutei Gakuen, Fuji Syusuke."

"Fuji, want me to help you warm-up?" Oshitari said; there were always ten-minute intervals between each match so the players could warm up and stretch a little so they had time. Mukahi just looked his way then reverted his attention back to the game. Fuji nodded, picked up his racket and walked out of the mini stadium. Fuji threw a glance to Tezuka with his open eyes. Tezuka didn't look like he noticed as Fuji left.

"Na Fuji, why were you watching Seigaku's captain? You're not going to be playing him in the next match."

Fuji was confused. Had he been watching Tezuka the whole time subconsciously? He didn't know, so he went with the safest answer he could come up with,"I'm sorry what?"

"You've been looking at him for quite awhile, sort of in a daze, is there something between you two that you haven't told me?"

What? Was Fuji _supposed_ to tell Oshitari something? Were they good friends like Jirou and he were? If so, why hasn't he talked to him like Jirou does? _This_ certainly was perplexing. What should he say...

But before Fuji could say _anything, _Oshitari spoke again, "I thought something was wrong a few weeks ago, but if it was that bad, I know you would tell me. Care to tell? It has to do with that captain of Seigaku's doesn't it?"

Fuji just decided to play it safe, saying, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." It was so like him to be so vague.

"Would I?"

A pause.

"I'll tell you later. I got to warm-up don't I?"

"All right."

Fuji had the topic avoided for the time being. For some reason, he felt severely annoyed that Oshitari had asked such a question. He was fine when Jirou had asked what was wrong, but that time he didn't mention anything about Tezuka.

**---**

Players from both sides were on the court at the net, facing each other.

"Hey Echizen-kun, remember me?" Fuji smiled and leaned on the nets, face inches away from Echizen.

Echizen seemed unnerved and smirked, "which?" ignoring Fuji's question.

"Smooth."

The racket spun and hit the ground. "Smooth it is, I get to serve." Fuji said.

"Whatever."

**---**

"One game to set! Fuji, to serve!"

Fuji flipped through his memory. During this time, he played Jirou, right? And his first move was the that serve. He should definitely use it. Has anyone ever seen it yet? Fuji doesn't know, has he even played to his full potential yet in this world? Most likely not, the only person to that was... no one... yet. Tezuka possibly...

His mind went back to the game. He placed his hand out in front of him, twisted the ball while letting go to hit.

"What the-? An underhand serve? He can't be serious!" A Seigaku member yelled out.

Echizen was also a little surprised. He had heard this 'Fuji Syuuske' player was a so called prodigy, but what does he have with a lowly underhand serve? He stood in position, ready to receive.

"Sono dou kyu," Fuji's eyes looked like it glinted, "kieru yo." (1)

The racket swung but the ball wasn't seen bouncing to the other side. In fact, Echizen didn't even hit it. The tennis ball was heard bouncing behind him. Echizen turned around as the ball rolled to his feet.

"Kietta?" Fuji said, his voice filled with amusement. (2)

"That serve! It... just disappeared!" Random people threw out their comments. Hyoutei's crowd looked with little astonishement as Seigaku's was bewildered. Tezuka just looked indifferent. Fuji narrowed his eyes when he saw Tezuka, but then relaxed. Tezuka wouldn't even raise an eyebrow even if he saw the sky was falling.

"Na Jirou, have you ever seen that shot?"

"No... I haven't Oshitari, but that was awesome!"

"Referee," Sakaki said.

"Y-yes?"

"It's fine to call out the score."

"A-ah, right! 15-love!"

The ball bounced and then caught in Fuji's hand.

"Mou iikyu, ikyu yo." (3)

**---**

(1) That shot is going to disappear.  
(2) Did it disappear?   
(3) One more... coming up.

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	12. Far beyond the sundown

Chapter 12: S2: Echizen Ryoma vs Fuji Syuusuke Part II

**---**

Fuji hit more of his "disappearing serves" and Echizen wasn't able to return them. If he were playing baseball and Fuji was the pitcher, they would would have been called 'foul balls,' because every time, the ball swerved to the side, slightly brushing against the tip of Echizen's racket as it flew off. Fuji would probably be known as a prodigy pitcher too.

_Echizen has been using his right hand this whole time. Just what are you up to Echizen?_

"1 game to love! Change court!"

Fuji walked past Echizen as they switched sides. "Is that all you got?"

Echizen said nothing as they both sauntered to the base lines. He hid his eyes underneath his cap as the tennis ball was bounced. He threw it up in the air and jumped up a little, "Haah!"

The ball zoomed over the net and bounced right into a place that was the worst for Fuji to return but he had already anticipated the movement of the serve. Fuji knelt down, hitting the ball that aimed for his head easily. Echizen's favorite top-spin-slice serve. The twist serve. It would have been successful if only Echizen wasn't so predictable.

"Love-15!" Return ace.

Fuji got up and went into position.

Echizen still had this cap down, bouncing the ball as he was the first time he served. Then he caught the ball, and rose his head up, eyeing Fuji. His sharp cat-like eyes filled with desire for a victory. Ball thrown up, and he served.

_Naive, naive...  
_

_"_Love- 30!"

The frown on Echizen grew deeper. He scowled. Then served.

"2 games to love!" Referee called out. Hyoutei cheers erupted louder, the referee's last words unheard because of the noise the crowd produced. Soundlessly, Echizen switched his racket to his left hand.

**---**

For Fuji's service game, he had no intention of using the disappearing serve again. He knew if he played it more enough, Echizen would be able to break it. He wanted to play Echizen to the best of his ability. Anyone has yet to bring Fuji to his full strength, and he wanted to see if the Seigaku's first-year can help him do so. _"Come on, Echizen!" _He had heard Tezuka saying that to Echizen so many times, "_Be Seigaku's next Pillar of Support!"_ Fuji almost laughed at the memory.

But now he realized why Tezuka said that to Echizen. Fuji wanted to do the same thing.

Echizen was starting to catch onto Fuji's movements. Starting to strike back. Starting to attack. But Fuji still smiled as he was pushed back to defend.

"2 games to 1!" Echizen had won his first game against Fuji; Service game, broken.

Echizen's head faced horizontally, eyes right to Fuji. He smirked, then opened his mouth to say something.

"Mada mada dane. "

Echizen rose an eyebrow when Fuji said his trademark sentence,"Ne?"

A silence followed the two with spectators in the background growing wild with excitement.

Fuji was always full of surprises. This time was no different.

"Heh... not bad."

**---**

_"Echizen, we're going up against Hyoutei. You are going to be playing Fuji Syuusuke most likely. Be careful of him, he's known as the tensai of Hyoutei and never shows his true strength. He's merciless I've heard. Plays at the same level you are and then crushes you. Do not let him provoke you. Watch out for his triple counters, there are only two I've ever heard of, Tsubame Gaeshi and Higuma Otoshi. As for the third counter, there is no record of it ever being used in an official game." _

Echizen remembered what Inui Sadaharu, manager of Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club, said to him as it was his turn to serve once more. Game- 1 to 2. Hyoutei lead.

Fuji Syuusuke.

Tsubame Gaeshi.

Higuma Otoshi.

The third counter.

When were they going to come up?

**---**

Every point had a long rally behind it. Fuji had to really fight for those points. Every time he hit back, it felt as if the ball were getting heavier. The red on his wrist was worse. It was beginning to actually hurt. Of course, he did not show any of his discomfort in his expression. This was a elating game. There's no way he'd get another match like this. The thrill of it was... intoxicating.

Games lasted at least ten minutes each until the score was tied. 5 games to 5. Fuji had used the first of his triple counters, Higuma Otoshi, saving the other two for later. Echizen had showed off his Drive V and clever split-footed step. Both Fuji and Echizen were dripping with sweat, exhausted by the heat. But the exhilaration of the match kept them going. No one was willing to give up.

"You prepared to lose Echizen?"

"Not on my life."

"Saa, then get ready for defeat!"

Fuji to serve. Echizen receives. It was a simple serve, but there's got to have been more than that, Echizen thinks. Fuji returns it, racket coming from above down. As it hits the ground, Echizen expects it to come up to hit back but it doesn't. The ball swiftly rolls down the line, negligibly hovering over the court.

"Awesome! Fuji-kun's second counter, Tsubame Gaeshi!" Shouted Jirou, grinning widely with enthusiasm.

Echizen glowered in a mix of anger and frustration. He knew this was going to happen. He was expecting it. Inui-senpai had warned him already. But it was still annoying, like running; Fuji was ahead of him and once he caught up, he just ran faster. Many on the sidelines cheered, while others gaped in disbelief. How was that even possible to return, let alone hit? This was tensai Fuji's Syuusuke's power. It looked like he was at ease with his seemingly effortless swings, sweat sliding down his cheek. Echizen knew there was more to come.

To this, he scowled even more.

"15-love!"

"What about now, Echizen?"

"Che."

Fuji closed his eyes when hair blew to his face. A wind was breezing through and picking up. He opened his eyes once again.

Perfect.

**---**

For the next rally, as Fuji swung, Echizen approached closer to the net and planned to hit the ball before it landed. He was definitely not going to let Fuji succeed in another one of those 'Tsubame Gaeshi' s or whatever they are called. This is where he'll make a comeback and beat this Fuji Syuusuke. _It's coming, it's coming...what the?_ Prepared to hit it, Echizen stood firm at the service line as the ball came towards him and...hopped. It "jumped" over Echizen's head and landed right at the baseline. Before Echizen could whirl back look to see what had happened, the ball already was coming towards him. Passing. Then caught at Fuji's hand.

There were gasps among the audience. Someone's mumbling was also heard. Echizen is quiet.

"Third counter, Hakugei."

Eyes still bulged out.

Jaws still dropped.

Still speechless.

Oh my.

"Referee, please continue," a sonorous voice called out. It wasn't Sakaki this time though, it was the captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Even with his cold demeanor and stern expression, his eyes showed anticipation as was most others.

Fuji smiled as he peered at Tezuka from the corner of his eye, but thought nothing of it. He diverted all his focus was on his opponent. Echizen Ryoma. He could think about everything else later.

"...15- love!"

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

"Seigaku! Fight-o! Fight-o! Fight-o! "

"Come on, one more time..." Fuji's voice seemed to overpower all other noises, but it was the same calm voice he used. How his voice could do that, no one would really ever know, "before the wind dies down..."

Echizen bent into position, "Heh, bring it on."

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	13. Far beyond the moonlight

Chapter 13: S2: Echizen Ryoma vs Fuji Syuusuke Part III

**---**

Atobe watched the two players playing with all they got, struggling against the intense heat. Supporting teammates hollering, see who is the loudest. The desire to win burning within them. Got to win, got to win. There's no in between, just a winner and a loser. Both want to win, but there can't be two winners. Only one, all or nothing.

Or that's what it appeared to most. Atobe and the other regulars of Hyoutei and Seigaku knew better. But he also perceived something that was wrong with Fuji. _That guy... what is he doing? _

Even so, Atobe and the regulars still knew Fuji Syuusuke was dominating the match. After the tie of 5 games to 5, Fuji of Hyoutei didn't let Echizen of Seigaku score another point. One point after another, switching around his counters and attacks repeatedly, leaving Echizen no time to learn how to find a counter to the counters. Fuji knew if he used a skill too long, Echizen would catch up quickly and return it, one way or another. But if he kept changing his moves, Echizen couldn't do that.

"Match point!" It was Fuji's, and Echizen was serving. This would be his last serve for the game if Fuji got the next point.

Echizen gripped his racket, face expressionless. He was one point away from losing but his calm exterior wasn't broken. In fact, his lips broke into a smirk. _Hyoutei's Fuji, I acknowledge that you are a great player._

He threw the ball up in the air.

_But victory..._

And hit it, sending it to the diagonal court.

_...will be mine!_

Fuji, in position to receive, extended his arm back to return but the ball curved and went out of his reach.

"15-40!"

Seigaku's anxious crowd went wild once more. Though it was still Fuji's match point, Echizen finally scored again.

Fuji disregarded the crowd as he replayed the serve in his mind. The sidespin serve... or better known as a severe slice serve, where the ball curves so much that it can draw the receiver ten feet wide of the singles sideline to play the ball. If he were to get it, it'd leave the other side of his court open. The only way for him to get it is if he had great leg strength to lunge back to hit. But he didn't. And for Echizen to be able to hit such a shot, not many middle schoolers and pull off the curvy serve. One could say it was like the buggy-whip shot, or snake shot, but used as a serve.

_"In a way, it's like my disappearing serve," _Fuji thought, _"and if I could hit the disappearing shot, I should know the way to return it. Echizen, nice try, but too bad, I'll have this game."_

Echizen serves a sidespin serve again, as Fuji already foresaw and went far to the left side of the court. But as the ball bounced he realized his mistake, the ball was bouncing the other way! With his reflexes, he quickly spun around backwards leaving his racket behind him but still hitting the ball. It looked like something that Seigaku's Kikumaru Eiji would do.

"Net! 30-40!" It missed.

That certainly was slightly startling for Fuji, no he wasn't talking about the miss, it was Echizen's "surprise" serve. But this was Echizen we are talking about, it should be expected. He was just as conniving as Fuji is when it came to tennis. Still at match point, audience's deafening cheering was roared as loudly as they could. The people at the bleachers had their own little competition too, the see-who-could-yell-the-most-ear-piercing one. And it looked like Echizen still had some more up his sleeve, being the crafty guy he is.

"Ha-ah!" Echizen shouted as he served. This wasn't a sidespin serve. Fuji noticed this right away; it wasn't curving at all. It was coming right at him, and fast. Fuji stood ground composed. The ball should have been around at least 185kph speedy serve, not as much as Ohtori's Scud Serve but a speedy serve though. The ball bounced up and everything seemed like it went in slow motion.

Closer.

Closer.

Swing.

Hit.

..._crack. _

His racket dropped.

**---**

Reposted: April 29, 2007


	14. Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

Chapter 14: And The Winner Is...

Warning: I'm telling you, it's AU-ish. Some parts are not chronologically correct. Most of it is, but some are not. BTW, i wrote this story some months ago, I forgot part of my plot.. so... that's why i had to delete everything else. But the story will go on! sorry about reposts! I'll try to lengthen it in return

--

"Net! Deuce!" The game stood at 6-5. It was no longer Fuji's match point and if Echizen won this game, they'd go on to a 12-point tie break. Echizen was aiming for this, it was the only way he could win.

"Fuji!" Someone yelled out, but Fuji didn't look to see who it was. He was knelt down on the ground, grasping his wrist. I think it's broken...Before, it was already sprained and playing with a sprained wrist had a high chance of breaking the bone. His racket lie at the fence behind, a small crack seen at the bottom of the grip. Echizen's serve was powerful enough to make that crack and loosen Fuji's grip on his racket.

"Fuji-kun, are you alright? Can you continue?" asked the referee.

"Yes, I'm alright. I can continue." Fuji walked towards the fence. He bent down to pick up his racket. The moment he moved his right hand as he picked it up he flinched and dropped it, grasping his wrist again.

"Referee, time out. Fuji, Come over here," Atobe said. As captain, he was responsible for his team. Fuji obeyed.

"Yes Atobe?"

"Let me see your wrist."

"I said I'm fi-"Atobe didn't wait for Fuji and took it before he could say anymore, "does this hurt?" He bent his wrist back a little. Fuji gave a distressed moan and quickly pulled back. "You're not fine. It's broken; you can't play with a broken wri-"

"I said I'm fine." Fuji interrupted. He wasn't going to let anyone stop this game, not the referee, not Atobe. He sauntered to the baseline for his racket and picked it up. "I'm going to play." Fuji pointed the racket to Echizen, held by his left hand, "Ready Echizen?"

The same smug smile appeared on his lips, "Of course."

--

Fuji lost the 12th game, making the tie-break. He was still getting used to playing with his left hand, unlike Echizen who has always used his right hand with lesser players. He had more experience. Serving was a little hard to do too, moving his hand hurt enough but if he could just ignore it until the end of the game, he would win. Technique was the only thing Fuji could rely on now. There was little power in his left hand, he wouldn't be able to pull off Tsubame Gaeshi fast enough for it to glide along the ground swiftly. Higuma Otoshi would only be helpful if Echizen smashed, so the last counter was what he had left. Hakugei... Hakugei! An idea sprouted in his mind.

_I told myself I wouldn't use this again during this game but sometimes, it can't be helped, _Fuji thought, as he dropped the ball for his disappearing under-serve and won all his service plays but took none of Echizen's. The score was 6 points to 5, Fuji to lead. He just needed one more point, one more and the match would be his. Echizen served and Fuji was determined to return it. He held the racket with his right hand for a two-handed hit. Echizen reciprocated.

Fuji swung and it hopped over Echizen's head, bounced and was heading towards Echizen and passing. Instantly, before the ball went over the net, Echizen pushed off the ground, charging to the ball, using his body weight to smash, his body almost hitting the net. Just as it looked like Echizen scored, the ball mysteriously landed again on Echizen's side of the court at the baseline. There was no way Echizen could reach it. Higuma Otoshi.

"Game and set! Hyoutei's Fuji!"

Fuji won.

Even with a handicap, he still won.

Echizen still has got ways to go.

--

Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyoutei Gakeun Tennis Club versus Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club, possible winner of this match: unknown. Fuji knew the outcome of the game, he knew it so well. Though it never happened in this world, Fuji knew it and it was part of his memory. But here, it might be different, it is different. Here, he was just like everyone else, wondering who will be the top and lead their school to the next round; Who will be the one to come out as the winner?

_What about Tezuka's arm? Will he be alright?_ Fuji thoughts back to the time in his first year in middle school. He didn't join the tennis club until later in the school year when one person in the club sparked his interest. That person was only a freshman, just like he was, smaller and supposedly meeker than the upperclassmen. But he had the aura that could make everyone's head turn when he entered a room. He could earn anyone's respect. And that person was...

Fuji shook off his thoughts and focused on Atobe. It was his time; His time to show off his skills.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" They chanted as Atobe stepped on to the court when he finished talking with Coach Sakaki. He leisurely walked to the front of the net as the chants continued. He rose his arm and pointed the upwards, the chant changed.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" Girls giggled with glee, ecstatic that the Atobe-sama finally arrived. Gliding his arms down horizontally, the chant altered once more, "The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Hyoutei!"

He rose his racket and pointed it to particularly nothing, "The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe!" More movement caused more shouting, "The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Hyoutei! The winner will be...!"

And with a snap of his fingers, the noise ceased. He unzipped his jacket and threw it up in the air, "Ore da."

"The singles 1 match between Hyoutei Gakuen and Seishun Gakuen will now begin."


	15. So far away, we wait for the day

Chapter 15: The Imperial Match: Last Shot

Note: I'm so tired of writing tennis matches...so this match will be shortened.

--

_It was Tezuka who lost the match._

_The imperial match between the two remarkable captains was ... well, captivating. Atobe had given his all, but Tezuka wasn't able to. His arm had given out during their never-ending tie break. Though he had gotten back up again, he lost. Seigaku's captain had lost and the Seigaku regulars were truly disappointed. How unfair it was that Tezuka had to have such an injury._

_Atobe was a little bitter about the victory. Everyone thought the only reason why Atobe won was because of the injury Tezuka had. Was that really the reason why he won? It wasn't because he was better than Tezuka? The question itself exasperated him. Rematch; he definitely needed a rematch._

--

"Is that enough?" Tezuka stared at Atobe.

He smirked, "Yeah, I'm satisfied."

Atobe put his racket vertically on the ground, ready to spin in, "Which?"

"Smooth."

Atobe spun it.

"Atobe."

"Yes?"

Tezuka looked towards the stands, particularly at a light-browned hair tensai. Then he looked at Atobe who was awaiting his answer. A light pause with no one saying anything then, "Let's start," he said, eyes to the racket that fell, "It's your serve."

"One-set match. Hyoutei's Atobe to serve."

--

_The games count was six games to five. 40-love. Tezuka lead. If Tezuka got the next point, he would win the game. Just one more shot, one more shot, and Seigaku would be the winners._

_The long drawn-out game was exhausting for both players and the audience. Just watching them made spectators tired. Fuji watched with anxiety. Tezuka would lose if his injury got in the way. Fuji was fearful of what was to become of the match, so was everyone else. Oishi had told them Tezuka's story. He said Tezuka's arm was healed, but who knows? That upperclassmen was long gone now, but the injury he caused wasn't. Even if it was completely healed..._

_Tezuka dug a tennis ball out from his pocket. Just one more shot! He thought. His right arm rose in the air as the ball was lifted up. Just one more! Let me take it!_

_His left hand held the racket, also rose. Slowly. steadily. Tezuka's face was filled with determination._

_But determination alone was not enough._

--

The length of the match, the injury, the loss. The singles 1 match loss for Seigaku. When that occurred, Fuji was dismayed. Tezuka deserved the win, no one deserved it as much as he did. He worked so hard, only to be blocked by a stupid obstacle, he couldn't use his left arm. If he had used his right, he could never play to his fullest. There's just no way. But now that Fuji thought about it, at this moment he really thought about it. Hyoutei would win. Hyoutei, the school he was a part of now. Hyoutei, he school he played for. It wasn't Seigaku. It isn't Seigaku. And he didn't feel any remorse for Seigaku losing. Hyoutei would win, and that's all that would matter.

Game count: 6 games to 5. Just like that time. Tezuka's going to lose. There was just no way around that.

Fuji turned around, not wanting to relive that memory. He left the bleachers, saying he needed to get a drink.

He came back a few minutes later, just in time hear the referee saying, "...7 games to 6!"

He saw Oishi being hugged by an Eiji jumping up and down cheering joyfully. Momoshiro was giving a noogie to Echizen, laughing with nearly tears in his eyes. All the other regulars and non-regulars leapt from their position, arms in the air as if they had defeated the opposing team. That... wasn't the case. Was it? Applauding was heard from the other side. Hyoutei's fans were clapping respectfully. And the realization clicked in Fuji's mind.

Tezuka won.

Tezuka won against Atobe.

Fuji wanted to leap for joy as did everyone else did but he didn't.

_Tezuka's injury's not there? _

--

A.N. There's still some more. :D. And it has to do with Tezuka. I hope. And please do tell me what you think of this story. If it's getting stupid and boring, please say so. Because to me, all my chapters are boring but some people like it. So I'm writing. If you hate it, please do inform me so. And.. w00t! This story will be back on track.


	16. for the light source so wasted and gone

Chapter 16: Sometimes, Your Best Isn't Good Enough

A.N. Warning: Character OOCness. Please forgive me, this is the only chapter where it'll happen. I don't know how else I can do this.

--

Hyoutei Gakuen versus Seishun Gakuen Results

Doubles 2- Oshitari-Mukahi lose, Kikumaru-Momoshiro win.

Doubles 1- Ohtori-Shishido win, Inui-Kaidoh lose.

Singles 3- Akutagawa lose, Fuji Y. win

Singles 2- Fuji S. win, Echizen lose.

Singles 1- Atobe lose, Tezuka win.

Seishun Gakuen is the winner.

--

The Hyoutei regular line up and the Seigaku regular line up stood face to face, each on opposite sides of the net to shake hands. The doubles 2 stood with the other doubles 2 players, doubles 1 with doubles 1 all the way to singles 1. Since Fuji was the singles 2 player, he was right next to Atobe, who was facing Tezuka. Tezuka wasn't facing Atobe though. Echizen stared at Fuji almost maliciously, but Fuji took no notice of it. If looks could kill, Echizen's wouldn't even be enough to be able to scratch Fuji.

Atobe was the first to go, since Coach Sakaki called him over. It was probably because of the loss. Atobe Keigo, the one who stood over 200 players on the team, considered one of the best tennis players in their region, was defeated. Even Hyoutei's best wasn't able to win. Coach Sakaki must be feeling a little down. He had much faith in Atobe, and thought with certitude that he would win. But Atobe didn't, and the coach was proven wrong. What a despair. Jirou then followed, passing Fuji without saying anything. Losing wasn't the best feeling, and Jirou wasn't feeling the best. Ohtori, Shishido, Mukahi and Oshitari walked back without a word. Fuji stayed behind. Tezuka was waiting for his teammates to go first and was the last one.

Just the two of them left.

Opposite sides of the net.

Opposite sides of the court.

--

"Man Yuushi, I can't believe we lost that Seigaku, and to that stupid Kikumaru!"

Oshitari only shrugged in reply while packing his stuff into his bag as was Mukahi was doing. Aggravated by the defeat, he shoved all this belongings in his bag trying to release his anger. Ohtori and Shishido were a few feet away talking to each other. Despite Hyoutei's loss, the two didn't look like they were disappointed much. Probably because they put up quite the show in the doubles 1 game with Inui and Kaidoh. Jirou was lagging behind, occasionally glancing back to where Fuji was. Atobe was still talking to Coach Sakaki.

"Atobe, you do understand why you lost, no?"

"No, sir."

"You lost because you underestimated your opponent. Because you underestimated him, when the momentum of the game was given to him, you were not able to win back that momentum. You also dragged the game out too long. You could have finished quicker, had it not that you underestimated him. Had it that you started strong, you would have ended strong. You ended strong so you lost." Those words stung him. The hardest thing to endure after a failure is to have your mistakes pointed out and learn from it. To listen to the intructor's voice of disappointment as they are talking to you. And Atobe felt no different.

"I understand that I underestimated him. I dragged the game out too long. But I played at my best, how-"

"Then your best isn't good enough."

Then Hyoutei wasn't good enough.

--

Fuji really wanted to talk to Tezuka. Talk to him like he always did. During practice, as Tezuka watched everyone play matches and drilled. Fuji would stand beside him, watching together. Talking about tennis, school, homework, random things. But he couldn't do that. Tezuka didn't even know him! How could he start a conversation like this? It felt impossible, even just to talk.

"Hello," said Tezuka.

Fuji was a bit startled. "...Hi," was all Fuji could think of saying.

Crickets chirped.

"So...how's your arm?" Fuji wanted to bang his head against the wall. What kind of question is that? Of course his arm is fine! Why in the world would it not be? What was he thinking?

"What," Tezuka eyed him peculiarly, "are you talking about?"

Fuji took this chance to cover up his mistake, "Ah...well, that was an intense game I'd say. Atobe is a great tennis player... I mean you lost last time-"

"What did you say?"

Shoot. Yet another mistake. "I meant that..."

"Fuji," Tezuka stared straight into Fuji's eyes, "do you know me?"

--


	17. We feel the pain of a lifetime

Chapter 17: OFF TO THE SUNSET!!!

---

_"What?"_

_"Fuji," he repeated, "Do you know me-"_

_"Fuji! What are you doing? We're going back to school, hurry up!"_

_He turned to the one who yelled for him. Oshitari stood at the top of the bleachers as everyone's backs were already turned and heading for the school buses. He was holding two tennis bags, one of course belonged to the holder and the other, Fuji could make out the 'F' and 'S', was his own. "Let's get going!" Oshitari's hand gestured to come._

_"I have to go...Tezuka."_

_"No, don't go," Tezuka sait hastily, grabbing Fuji's wrist._

_Fuji flinched and bit back his want to yell in pain._

_Tezuka immediatly let go. He stared at Fuji, his pained look made him blush furiously. He looked too beautiful._

_"Fuji...will you marry me?"_

_Flower petals that appeared from nowhere now danced in the air. The winter chilly air was no longer applied to the scene. It was spring! Fuji's confused face quickly turned smiling and he shouted, "Oh yes Tezuka, I will!"_

_And they skipped off into the sunset that wasn't there._

Just kidding! Yeah, this is what I thought of when I was thinking how to write the next chapter! :), here's the real deal.

---

Chapter 17: If I Never Knew You

---

"What?"

"Fuji," he repeated, "Do you know me-"

"Fuji! What are you doing? We're going back to school, hurry up!"

He turned to the one who yelled for him. Oshitari stood at the top of the bleachers as everyone had their backs were already turned and heading for the school buses. He was holding two tennis bags, one of course belonged to the holder and the other, to Fuji. He could make out the 'F' and 'S', deeming it his own. "Let's get going!" Oshitari's hand gestured to git.

"I have to go...Tezuka-san."

"Wait," Tezuka said hastily, grabbing Fuji's wrist.

Fuji flinched and bit back his want to yell in pain.

Tezuka immediately let go.

Before Fuji turned again, Tezuka heard a faint answer and stood still, unable to act.

--

The bus ride back was disquieting.

No one was talking; Either listening to their music from mp3 players, staring off into space or sleeping. The bus made no noise; Hyoutei's buses never did. Fuji never experienced any kind of silence like this. There was always times where he was home alone- no noise then. But there were others around. It was an unnatural kind of silence. He knew now what deafening silence sounded like.

Wanting to take his mind off the silence, he closed his eyes and thought.

Thinking was one of Fuji's favorite things to do. It was a hobby- like Ohtori playing violin, Jirou taking naps, or Oshitari watching sappy romantic dramas. Organizing and manipulating all the information stored in his mind, forming new thoughts, and repeating the whole process. Conceptualizing everything and anything that happened.

Why wasn't Tezuka's arm injured?

It made no sense! What's was so different now then back then? Why...oh, who was he kidding? He knew why it wasn't. From the moment he witnessed Tezuka's win, he had already known.

_"I don't care if he's a lousy-grade school champion, they're underestimating our club! If you're not going to use that left hand...I'll break it!"_

Fuji remembered that day. The day that only existed in his mind, not in this world. Tezuka had played against one of his sempai who was jealous of Tezuka's ability. Fuji vaguely remembered playing him also...

-_they're underestimating..._

That sempai had poor sportsmanship, didn't know how to take a loss.

So he took it out on Tezuka.

He mentally sighed, put on his headphones and tuned out the rest of the world.

_If you never knew me,  
Would you still be at my side?  
Would you still be like you are,  
Prideful with your every stride?  
_

_If I never knew you,  
Would I still be your friend?  
Would I still be like I am,  
With every step that I attend?_

_"Fuji, do you know me?" _

_"No, I don't."_

_I wish I never did._

--

"Fuji-kun! How's your wrist doing?"

"It's fine Jirou-kun," He smiled. Around his wrist was some bandages. Fuji had gotten it at the nearby small clinic when their match with Seigaku was over. Along with the whole incident with Tezuka. "Thanks for asking."

"Ne Fuji-kun... what are we supposed to do now?"

"About what?"

"You know," Jirou said, thinking that Fuji knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know...?"

"Tennis! What about tennis? Now that we've got disqualified from the tournament, are all the seniors going to just retire now?"

"Hmm... I wonder."

"Fuji-kun, you always wonder! Can't you answer a question?" Fuji laughed. Now that he noticed, Jirou acted a whole lot like Eiji. And he was his best friend. So that made him and Eiji even more alike. Weird. There was also Atobe too. Here, Atobe was like Tezuka and Jirou was like Eiji. Atobe had the same kind of charisma Tezuka had (though he showed it off in a much different way). Jirou had the same playful attitude as Eiji (and there wasn't much difference Fuji thought).

"Life's all about wondering Jirou-kun, you just have to be the one to answer your wondering."

"What's that have to do with tennis anyways?" He grumpily inquired, crossing his arms and plopping down to the nearest chair.

"Hmm...I wonder."

"Fuji-kun!"

--

"Why are we here Fuji-kun?" Jirou said, sluggishly dragging his feet, one in front of the other, towards a bench.

"Because you asked about tennis, so here we are, at the tennis courts, about to play tennis. I brought your racket for you." Fuji said, stopping at the bench, dropping his bag and the other he was holding. He kneeled down, took out two rackets and handed one of them to Jirou. He took the racket from Fuji's hand and spun it around.

"What about your wrist?"

"It's alright, it was only sprained. Atobe was exaggerating when he said it was broken. It's pretty much healed. I'll use my left hand."

"OK... but why didn't we just go to Atobe's?"

"Street tennis is where we can play with other people. You never know, we might see Yuuta-kun here."

"Really?" he widened his eyes, disbelieving.

"And we can play doubles together, if people come."

"REALLY?!" He almost shouted, with eyes even more disbelieving.

"Hey, it's those guys from Hyoutei!"

Jirou and Fuji turned to see a tall boy with spikey hair and a short boy with a cap that covered his eyes.

"Hey Echizen, you're early." Momoshiro said. Their backs were to Fuji and Jirou.

"Hn."

"Ah.. I wonder when buchou is going to get here he'd said he'd be here by-"

"Hello, Momoshiro-kun. Echizen-kun." Fuji said.

"Ah!" he turned around and exclaimed, "how do you know our names!?"

"Well, duh! He payed attention when during out match when the referee was announcing your names!" Jirou said as if it were really that easy to know such things.

"You guys want to play a friendly doubles game? Me and Jirou-kun versus you and Echizen-kun."

"Eh... sure.. Fuji-san..." Momoshiro looked pretty nervous around Fuji. Echizen was indifferent though. Then he whispered to the shorter boy, "Man, Fuji-san is scary, how did you manage to play him?"

"Hm? Did you say something Momoshiro-kun?"

"Eek! N-Nothing Fuji-san!"

"Alright then, let's start out doubles game."

--

This was not a doubles game at all. Jirou and Momoshiro on the far side of the court, sitting side by side with just the net between them, watching their doubles partners rally it out against each other. And it didn't look friendly at all. Seems that Echizen wants revenge for that loss he took from Fuji and Fuji was just defending his victory. And they were pretty serious the both of them. Yep, this was not a doubles game at all.

"Na Akutagawa-san.."

"Call me Jirou, Momoshiro-san!"

"Then you call me Momo-chan!"

"Alright!" They said together, grinning widely and gave each other two thumbs up. They didn't even care anymore that they weren't in the game.

"Hey, Echizen and Fuji-san here are 'battling' it out, I don't think we'll get to play anytime soon, let's go to the other court. They'll probably not notice that we're gone."

"Probably..."

"Hey," Momo said, checking his cell phone for the time, "my buchou is supposed to be here..."

"Really? I want to play him!"

"Haha, maybe, but he's coming over to match with Echizen."

"Alright, then let's call other people! Hm... What about Oshitari..."

"Oh, I'll call Eiji-senpai, then we can have a _real_ doubles game!"

"Alright!"

--

Tie. 4 games to 4. Akutagawa to serve.

"Jirou-kun, it's your turn to serve... hey, where'd he go?"

Echizen looked around. "They left."

"But his bag is still here. Momoshiro-kun gone too."

"Probably went to go get some drinks."

"Then let's head over towards the vending machine. You want something Echizen-kun? My treat."

"Ponta." He said bluntly.

"OK, Ponta it is."

The vending machine stood before them as Fuji pressed the button for his drink. Echizen stared blankly at nothing in particular at first, then Fuji noticed his eyes gaze away.

"Ah. Buchou."

--

I hope it made sense!! :D I really need to finish this story... it's been like 2 years since I started it!! (I think more than that actually!!!)


	18. Lost in a thousand days

Chapter 18: Confrontation

---

There stood Tezuka Kunimitsu, a few meters in front of Echizen, eyes silently staring at Fuji's back. Fuji didn't want to turn around. Sure this wasn't the Tezuka he knew but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was different from what he originally thought.

"Echizen. Fuji."

'Fuji?'

"Fuji, --..-..-.."

"What?"

"Fuji, do you know..."

That time...why did Tezuka say that? Fuji thought. Something was definitely up. Too strange. Why didn't he realize this before? Was it because he was too caught up with Tezuka's arm? Fuji sighed. He did not want to see this guy right now. But eventually, he had to turn around. He faced Tezuka with a strained smile. Fuji didn't want to look so unfriendly. (Most say he looks real scary when he isn't smiling.)

"I'd prefer if you were a bit more formal Tezuka-san."

Echizen was already walking away with ponta in one hand and tennis racket in the other. "Buchou, you took awhile to get here, so I'm going to rest a bit." And he waved rudely with his back turned, going towards the nearest shady tree. What Echizen said made no sense. If it had taken awhile for Tezuka to get there, then Echizen had had already plenty of time to rest...

Tezuka stared at Echizen and back at Fuji.

"Fuji..san." Tezuka said a bit awkwardly, as if it were a foreign language.

Fuji walked after Echizen. He was thinking that he should pick up Jirou soon, pluck him away from Momoshiro and never see Seigaku's regulars so casually again. "I'll be going, bye Tezuka-san."

"Please wait," Tezuka said, voice still very monotonous.

"Yes?" He wasn't sure why but Fuji felt very impatient. He didn't want to stay here... no, he didn't want to be near this person. He couldn't stand the brilliance that the person had and that he had prevented or a better word for it, destroyed. He couldn't stand that it was his fault and that now that he's not near him, his life was just perfect. A bitter thought. But true.

"Would you like to play a match?"

* * *

"Eiji...what exactly are we doing here..?"

"Oishi shhh!! We're hiding in the bushes for a reason nya!"

"But, Tezuka is right there so why..?"

"Because Hyoutei's here! We should just stay here and watch! That Hyoutei guy's scary nya..."

Oishi looked to where Eiji pointed. It was hard to see since they were, as Eiji said, in the bushes, and to not make too much noise, he was in an uncomfortable position to try to stay still. (Although he saw no point in hiding.) "You mean Fuji-san of Hyoutei?"

"SHH!!! He can hear you if you talk too loud nya!!"

"...That's a bit unreasonable..."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke." came a voice out of nowhere.

"AHH!!!! Inui!! What in the world??!!"

"Hm.... they're both undefeated in both official and unofficial games... This will be a match between two powerful players. I'm glad I'm here." Inui chuckled evily and a strange glint flashed through his eyes and thick glasses. He flipped through his notebook. Then picked up another...then a couple more out of his backpack that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Of all my records, there has never been a match between these two though. Ii data."

"Mouu Inui!! You scared the bajesus out of me nya!

"Eiji, I think we should just watch the game from a normal perspective and... um...get out of these bushes?"

"But Oishi!! Fuji-san is just so....scary nya!! What if he sees us!?"

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

Oishi stepped out of the bushes along with Inui. Eiji poked his head out and looked both ways then slowly crawled out of his hiding spot.

"Senpai-tachi."

The three turned to the speaker, "Echizen-kun! What are you doing here? Oh right...weren't you here with Momoshiro? Where is he?"

Echizen stood quiet for a moment with a blank look on his face...then answered, "Haven't seen him."

"Oishi lookie look! they're about to start nya!" Eiji pulled on Oishi's sleeves of his Seigaku uniform.

Fuji and Tezuka stood on the courts, opposite sides of the nets. Stared each other down. It seemed like eternity before they broke contact and did something. Then they shook hands and both walked to their side's baseline.

"What an atmosphere..."

"It feels like the final of an official tournament then just a friendly game."

"I'm getting nervous just watching nya!"

"Fshhh... this is pretty exciting.."

"Nya!? Kaidoh!! Where did you come from nya?!"

* * *

Fuji stared at his opponent on the other side of the courts. He could hardly believe this. Playing against Tezuka? Even when he was in Seigaku, he had never had the chance to play Tezuka, not since that time in their first year. And now, as a player from Hyoutei, he is facing Tezuka as school rivals, as well as personal enemies. Were they enemies? Fuji didn't know what to think. Fuji certainly didn't hate Tezuka. Was he supposed to? In Seigaku, he was forever known as Tensai, but second best to their captain, Tezuka. In that case, he should hate Atobe too.

Sounds of a ball bouncing brought him back from his thoughts.

"Fuji, smooth or rough?"

"...I think I'll go with smooth." Inside his mind, Fuji almost wanted to hit his head against his racket. Why, of all times, would he feel anxious? No. He was anxious, only excited to play against someone who was so famous in the high-school tennis world.

He spins the racket. It falls smooth.

Hyoutei's Fuji to serve.

"...scary nya!!"

Fuji smiled inwardly, that sounded much like Eiji.

Bounce bounce catch. Gotta concentrate. Fuji's racket in place to swing back and serve. Tezuka's knees bent, ready to strike.

_"I wasn't bored because I was thinking."_

__

"Thinking...?"

"If you and I had entered different schools, what would have happened?"

"You were thinking about things like that?"

"Maybe we would have bumped into each other at some tournament and a grand match might have occurred."

"Maybe."

"Which would you have preferred? Being in the same school... or being in different schools as enemies?"

I guess we're enemies, Fuji thought. And this is preferred. At least now I can play you with all I've got and there's nothing to hold you back Tezuka.

* * *

WOW. A CHAPTER. I'm amazed. Are you amazed that it's updated? I'm shocked I still remember this plot... Ladedadedda...Harry potter 6th book (the movie) was not good, me didn't like it/hated it... made me want to write this story actually. :) Hope you liked. hope you review.


	19. Through the fire and flames

_Yes, yes, been forever since I updated. Not sure if anyone still remembers this story or cares about it...but I'm working hard to pull out words from my brain and finish this thing!!! And here's a chapter! Mighty close to the ending... this whole general genre is getting to me. I'm already thinking about the next story I want to write.... with my new and approved writing skills (not really!) It's hard to bring my new style of writing to this story... because it'd just change it so much.... I dunno. What the heck am I saying? Just read! Thanks._

* * *

Chapter 19: Game Time

---

Fuji throws the ball up in the air, and smashes it forward.

Fault.

Fuji inwardly grimaced. A fault on the first serve? Ridiculous. He grabbed another ball. And slowed his movement. Calm, be calm. Think nothing but tennis. Fuji stood motionless for a moment. And he felt a breeze, winds that blew his hair around messily. He wished he had cut his hair.... ah. That was better.

The ball is thrown in the air once more, and it was as if his racket sliced through the air - a movement so quick, it could not be seen by an ordinary person's naked eye.

Though Tezuka is no ordinary person.

Tezuka reacted, just as quickly as the ball was served, and readied his position to strike the ball back. Fuji was already up front by the time Tezuka made an impressive down the line shot, and powered a volley cross court, ending the first point.

"15-0!" yelled someone. Unnoticed by both Fuji and Tezuka, there sat Echizen on top of the umpire's seat, looking his usual self. However, both of them understood the fire in Echizen's eyes... he was definitely interested, completely absorbed in the intensity of the game.

"Echizen..." Tezuka said, unsure of what to tell him, since Echizen was a player of Seigaku.

"It's alright Tezuka, I'm sure Echizen has no biased opinions and would call all the shots fairly. It'd be great if he were umpire." Fuji said warmly. He was a bit surprised that this world's Echizen still even had that kind of motivation.

Tezuka gave Fuji an nod and turned to Echizen, giving him a look of approval. Echizen smirked his trademark smirk and pulled his cap down just slightly.

"Shall I continue?" Fuji inquired with a smile.

"Please."

And Fuji served again. He constantly attacked Tezuka's weak points, which he had quickly found out in the first few minutes of their rallies. Not that there were many, albeit, there were hardly any, but Tezuka was still human and was not perfect. At the same time, the same was said for Fuji. And though Tezuka had ended up defending most of the time with Fuji's aggressiveness, Tezuka knew Fuji's weak points also, and hit them accurately and precisely. It was a match of wonders: two high school players that were both just the sight to see. The elegance of Tezuka and the gracefulness of Fuji... if you could call tennis elegant and graceful.

"Game! 6 games to all!"

Fuji was tired, it was awhile since he played such a long and enduring game. It was no shock, his opponent _was_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku... He needed to rest just a little. He took a glance at Tezuka, who looked as if he did not even break a sweat. Was this game easy to him? Fuji wondered. Was even his best not even able to match Tezuka at all? It was frustrating. How could someone be so powerful? It was a wonder how Fuji was called a tensai... when the real tensai was standing in front of him.

It was time to switch sides for the tie breaker. Twelve long games.

Fuji sat on the bench for a drink of water. It was so hot, the sun was just glistening and at its height of the day. He placed a wet towel on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Fuji. Are you ready?" He opened his eyes and saw Tezuka, standing in front of him, his back against the sun. It made everything seem like it was glowing to Fuji... was Tezuka so god-like in his tennis that even the sun was mocking Fuji's abilities? He shook his head. What the hell was his thinking... the heat must be getting to him. That's why he was thinking such delirious thoughts. Snap out of it Fuji. This is very much unlike you to think negative thoughts during a game. Fuji understood that tennis was a physically exerting game as well as a mental one. Negative thoughts could affect a player greatly...

"Fuji... are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Fuji said with fake smiles, he was slightly offended that Tezuka would even suggest that Fuji was tired while Tezuka wasn't the least bit tired.

"You look a little bit flushed..."

"Oh, it is only the sun that makes my face get a bit warm. Let's get going, shall we?"

They walked to their respective positions for the tie breaker.

"Fuji to serve!" yelled the umpire. Echizen looked a bit weary too, even though he was only watching.

Why did he feel so enervated and drained of nearly all his energy? It had only been... what time was it anyway? The sun stared down on Fuji, as if it was sneering at him, jeering at him. Fuji felt a slight irritation building up, but promptly destroyed it. Calm. Steady. Calm and steady. Think nothing but tennis. Feel the air, feel the oncoming wind. He stood without motion for a moment. Fuji tossed the ball in the air-_ make this one an ace_ - brought his racket up along with it - _finish this!_- and connected the two together. _Smash! _Down the ball went.

Along with Fuji's body.

"Fuji!"

And that was the last thing Fuji heard before his mind went dark.

* * *

A chapter! Yay :) I'm currently at home... though I should be at school. Hehee...

Review if you want to tell me something! Preferably something that would indicate whether you like [this story] or not! and haha, maybe a reason too... if it's not too much to ask!


	20. WE CARRY ON!

Intermission: The Simple Life of Echizen Ryoma

(A quick side story: Ryoma's side when he first meet Fuji, Seigaku vs Hyoutei)

* * *

Ryoma Echizen, a tennis prodigy who attends Seishun Academy, a private school famous for its strong tennis club and talented players, quickly defeats numerous upperclassmen shortly after entrance to secure himself a spot as one of the team's regulars. In pursuit of the team's ultimate goal of winning the National Middle School Tennis Championship, members of the team make new friends while learning and mastering increasingly complex techniques. Also while making new enemies and learning how to deal with defeat. Ryoma also begins to develop his own style of tennis, and eventually realizes what the sport really means to him...

Or says the encyclopedia.

What it really was...

Ryoma Echizen, a tennis prodigy who attends Seishun quickly defeats all the upperclassmen save for the team's captain: Tezuka Kunimitsu. When he first entered the school, his arrogance got him in trouble with Momoshiro, a junior who thought he'd teach him a lesson. Shortly after Momoshiro's challenge to Echizen, the junior was defeated. He then encountered with several other upperclassman, namely Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syouichrou, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidou Takeshi, and Fuji Yuuta. In the intra school tournament Seigaku holds regularly, he beat the Data Analyst Inui with a surprising 6-3 and Fuji Yuuta 6-2. He then promptly challenged everyone else and defeats all. His arrogance level soared, even as Captain Tezuka plays against him in a quick tiebreaker, defeating Echizen 7-1. That game was upsetting for Echizen. He was angry for a couple days but Tezuka had slapped some sense into him.

But by the time Tezuka did, Ryoma had lost interest in Tezuka as a tennis opponent. He only saw Tezuka as his captain.

Tennis at Seigaku wasn't as challenging as Ryoma thought it would be. Wasn't there supposed to be another challenger? One that goes by the name of Fuji Syusuke... that junior Yuuta's big brother.

Ryoma must have heard wrong.

Well, this was nothing new to him. He was always looking for a challenge, but found that it was hard to find.

Ryoma shrugged. Time to go play with Oyaji.

* * *

_Echizen... Ryoma." said a voice.  
_

_Ryoma turned, "Anata dare?" There stood a brown chestnut haired very delicate feminine looking boy. Well, as Ryoma stared some more, he realized he looked quite strong..._

_The voice chuckled, "I'm-"  
_

_"He's Fuji Syusuke!" Another voice chimed. A bubbly one at that.  
_

_A moment of silence was followed. THE Fuji Syusuke? The famous tensai? Psh.  
_

_"Don't know him."  
_

_"He's Hyoutei's number one tensai!" Said the bubbly voice, as he continued to babble on. Ryoma stopped listening, the sudden outburst suddenly reminded him of Momo-senpai, and then in turn, reminded that he had to go back to the bleachers to watch the rest of the games. He took a quick glance at Fuji Syusuke._

_Interesting.

* * *

__Players from both sides were on the court at the net, facing each other._

_"Hey Echizen-kun, remember me?" The feminine yet strong boy smiled.  
_

_Ryoma smirked. "Which?"  
_

_"Smooth."_

_The racket spun and hit the ground. "Smooth it is, I get to serve." The feminine yet strong boy said.  
_

_"Whatever."_

_"One game to set! Fuji, to serve!"_

_The feminine yet strong boy served. _

_"What the-? An underhand serve? He can't be serious!" someone yelled out.  
_

_Ryoma was also a little surprised. A lowly underhand serve? He shrugged. Must not be such a strong opponent after all. He stood in position, ready to receive._

_"Sono dou kyu," the feminine yet strong boy's eyes looked like they glinted, "kieru yo."  
_

_Ryoma focused on the ball and swung. _

_But the ball wasn't seen bouncing to the other side. In fact, Ryoma didn't even hit it. The tennis ball was heard bouncing behind him. Ryoma turned around as the ball rolled to his feet. He briefly looked at the ball curiously, then quickly turned to the feminine yet strong boy.  
_

_"Kietta?"  
_

_Ryoma just stared. Yes, it disappeared. Now hurry up and serve so I can break it. _

_"Mou iikyu, ikyu yo."  


* * *

_

_This was getting interesting Ryoma had to say._

_The challenge he didn't quite feel in Seigaku he was definitely feeling now. This feminine yet strong boy named Fuji Syusuke was exactly the challenge he was searching for. Sure his captain was strong, but the thrill in playing tennis, the absolute intensity, every bit of it he felt in this match._

_Fuji hit more of his "disappearing serves" and Ryoma wasn't able to return them.  
_

_"1 game to love! Change court!"_

_Fuji walked past Ryoma as they switched sides. "Is that all you got?"_

_Ryoma sauntered to the base line. He hid his eyes underneath his cap as the tennis ball was bounced. He threw it up in the air and jumped up a little, "Haah!"_

_The ball zoomed over the net and bounced right into a place that was the worst for Fuji to return. He had this one in the-  
_

_"Love-15!" Return ace._

_Fuji got up and went into position._

_He returned it. Ryoma still had this cap down, bouncing the ball as he was the first time he served. Then he caught the ball, and rose his head up, eyeing Fuji. He was going to get this one.  
_

_"Love- 30!"_

_Ryoma frowned. He scowled. Then served.  
_

_"2 games to love!" Referee called out. That Fuji just returned everything!  
_

_A bit irritated, Ryoma decided it was about time he switched to his left hand. _

_"2 games to 1!" But of course.  
_

_Ryoma eyed Fuji.  
_

_"Mada mada dane."_

_Ryoma rose an eyebrow when Fuji said his trademark sentence, "Ne?"_

_Why was this guy so weird yet so intriguing?  
_

_"Heh... not bad."_

_Every point had a long rally behind it. Fuji had to really fight for those points. This was a elating game. There's no way he'd get another match like this. The thrill of it was... intoxicating._

_Games lasted at least ten minutes each until the score was tied. 5 games to 5. Both Fuji and Ryoma were dripping with sweat, exhausted by the heat. But the exhilaration of the match kept them going. No one was willing to give up._

_"You prepared to lose Echizen?"_

_"Not on my life."_

_"Saa, then get ready for defeat!"_

* * *

_"Match point!" It was Fuji's, and Ryoma was serving. This would be his last serve for the game if Fuji got the next point_

_Ryoma gripped his racket, face expressionless. Hyoutei's Fuji, I acknowledge that you are a great player._

_He threw the ball up in the air._

_But victory..._

_And hit it, sending it to the diagonal court._

_...will be mine!_

A mix of spin, side-spin and flat serves confused his opponent.

_...crack. _

_A racket dropped._

_"Net! Deuce!" The game stood at 6-5. It was no longer Fuji's match point and if Ryoma won this game, they'd go on to a 12-point tie break. Ryoma was aiming for this; it was the only way he could win._

_"Fuji!" Someone yelled out. Fuji was knelt down on the ground, grasping his wrist. "Fuji-kun, are you alright? Can you continue?" asked the referee._

_Did I do something? Ryoma thought.  
_

_"Yes, I'm alright. I can continue." Fuji walked towards the fence. He bent down to pick up his racket. The moment he moved his right hand as he picked it up he flinched and dropped it, grasping his wrist again._

_"Referee, time out. Fuji, Come over here," Some guy said.  
_

_Ryoma just stared and waited for Fuji to get back onto the court. He couldn't leave this game at this score. He waited a couple minutes and heard Fuji's words.  
_

_"Ready Echizen?"_

_The same smug smile appeared on Ryoma's lips, "Of course."

* * *

_

_"Game and set! Hyoutei's Fuji!"_

_Fuji won._

_Ryoma lost._

_Che.  
_

_Next time Fuji Syusuke...

* * *

_

"Oyaji, let's play."

"Mahh Ryoma, can't you see I'm doing something?"

If you called lying down on the stone wall thing and reading a hentai magazine doing something, sure.

"I want to play. Right now."

The old man looked up, "Hmm, looking for an early defeat? Alright then."

_...I'll defeat you, just you wait. _

_

* * *

_

AHAHA, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A CHAPTER? NOPE. I'm sorry. hehehe Anyway... hence the name, the life of Echizen Ryoma. ALL HE WANTS TO DO IS PLAY TENNIS! It's his life. It was my life when I was a freshie too, seriously, I was just living and breathing tennis. But now as a senior, its only half my life. The other half is sucked in by college apps and just getting ready for college. DAMN YOU! Anyway, this was an intermission before this story ends. I mean, it's PRETTY CLOSE TO THE END... HEHEHEHE SEE YA'LL LATERS. _  
_


End file.
